Peter Parker (Earth-77640)
On Christmas Eve, he was sent to bed by his aunt and uncle in preparation for the arrival of Santa. Hearing a noise, Petey rushed downstairs to be greeted by 'Santa Claus' but Petey was convinced it was Uncle Ben, however he found his Aunt and Uncle in the kitchen. During a snow day Petey took his sled out to sled down the biggest hill, on the way he bumped into a injured J. Jonah Jameson who needed to get to a meeting. He lent Jameson his sled and led him to his meeting, but the group were attacked by snowballs by Flash and accidentally let Jameson sled down a hill. The drug store held a contest counting jelly beans which Flash attempted to use Liz to distract Petey before he could submit his entry, allowing Flash to steal Petey's number and submit it. However, the number he submitted was actually a code-number for Aunt May's prescription. Petey, Liz and Flash were comparing comics, with Petey having a Captain America comic, Flash had a cowboy comic and Liz having a modelling comic. Flash thought superhero comics were old news and wouldn't make a return. The class went on a field trip to State University and watched a Chemistry demonstration and Petey was called to assist. During part of the demonstration Flash used Liz to distract the class while he switched chemicals around. The class returned to normal and Petey and Victor von Doom mixed the chemicals which exploded in Victor's face. Victor was concerned his face was permanently damaged but nothing was wrong. Petey was chosen as the person to gave there leaving student Olga a gift but before they stepped on the stage Flash used Liz to distract everyone to swap the gift with a dead rat. However, Flash then accidentally knocked out Petey and had to give Olga the dead rat himself. One evening after school, Petey and Flash were made to stay behind and clean the classroom, during which a thunderstorm started. Flash was convinced by Loki to steal Petey's umbrella. He did so but was scared by Thor into returning it. Petey then shared his umbrella with Flash on there way home. Petey was tasked with baby sitting Robby Baldwin, however Flash and Liz told him about free banana splits at the ice cream shop. He put the baby in a cart and raced down to the shop where he found Wally Wisecard was filming for his show. He was dragged in front of the camera, and after filming was cut, Petey had to race home before his Aunt and Robbie's parents returned. He managed to get home without them realising but they started to watch Wisecard's show and saw that Petey had snuck out. Aunt May went to Donald Blake for medication and was supposed to meet Petey to help her get home, however he was running late because he and Flash were arguing about Captain America. May started to walk home by herself but bumped into Matt Murdock. Petey caught up just as Matt thought May was about to get hit but a truck. Petey chewed out Matt until some other bullies appeared and Petey realized there is a little bit of Flash in everyone Petey was approached by Anna May Watson to go pick up a package from the Toy Store. At the same location Wolfgang von Strucker was having a weapon of world domination exchanged, there was a mix-up and Petey accidentally picked up the weapon. On his way home, Flash attempted to steal the package so he could deliver it himself, however he tripped and the package was destroyed and it fell into the river. Petey revealed the present should have a birthday present from Flash's mother. Petey and his classmates went to the Voodoo show of Professor Voodoo, Jericho and Daiel Drumm. Jericho himself didn't believe in voodoo which Petey also did not. Daniel did and when Petey made a joke about it, Daniel got offended and Petey did not realize they were two different people. During the show Jericho's job was to work back stage where he again met Petey and the pair stopped Fancy Dan from robbing the show's money. Aunt May and Uncle Ben had to go to his cousin's wedding and hired the last minute baby sitter Susan Storm who had to bring along her younger brother Johnny Storm. Johnny convinced Petey to sneak out and ran into Liz and Flash, the quartet eventually found a lighter, whose owner arrived to claim it. Just as he was leaving, the man tripped over Sue and dropped a pearl necklace which Petey realized had been stolen from Mrs. Watson. They realized the man was the Broad daylight bandit and subdued him. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Reilly Family Category:Parker Family